Kyoutou Project - PONOS English Menu
Made in rough until moving to actual wikia Front Menu Gacha Gacha screen Storage and achievements Achievements Gifts Unit storage Cafe Cafe screen For the expedition menu in cafe, there are three hours option: 1 hour, 3 hours and 6 hours. You also will obtain new outfit later on. Base Upgrades Base Upgrades from left to right: * Money production * Money max points (+200 per level, +XX per in-battle production level?) * Money obtained on kill / bounties * Special spells reload / power / duration (depends on what spell) * Base health (You don't need to level this up if your base never get hit by any enemy) * Production speed (also affects heroes upgrade / respawn cooldown) * EXP obtained after battle (increase by 1% per level) * EXP cost to upgrade units (reduces by 1 ~ 2% cost per upgrade level) * Energy max (+20 max energy, also restores 20 energy on upgrade) * Energy regeneration speed (Only reduces by 1 second per level) Pro tips: This is recommended upgrade path to avoid running out silver upgrade scroll but no upgrade can be used to spent on the gold scroll while progressing thru the campaign and not stuck for days / weeks waiting for silver upgrade scroll drop from daily stage while maintaining combats with ease. 1. Only upgrade money production (most left) and max money (beside it) to 10 first. Try to clear the easy and normal difficulty daily stages which give you silver cloth scroll. 2. Then upgrade in balance both unit production speed up to level 5 or 6 and upgrade max energy ("dango flying into space" picture) to level 10 or 11 so you can have access to most energy expensive stage (300 energy cost). 3. Once you reached chapter 2, upgrade your money production to max 21 so you get access to golden scroll upgrade for later on. This way, your money production base upgrade at least can be used to spend the golden scrolls you obtained later on chapter 3 story. 4. Continue upgrade your production speed afterward using any left silver cloth upgrade. 5. Continue upgrade max energy. You can also upgrade these after last step, but not really recommended: * Continue upgrade production speed. * Bounty money (the 3rd from left, "Money rain with the unit holding three papers" picture) usually after you done all in the recommended list. You can also upgrade it at 4th / 5th step if you want. This is recommended to upgrade few times to achieve quick times in daily mission. * Energy regen rate also should be after the recommended list. The effect is merely only 1 second reduction per level. Upgrade early after if you play often. If you play rarely and often lets your energy overflow, might instead upgrade EXP gain and upgrade cost. * EXP obtained after battle and EXP upgrade cost reduction since both are not in ratio compared to energy max or energy regen which allows you to play many more and gained more EXP that way. Upgrade balancedly to gain best multiplier. Upgrade these parts after above: * Spell power upgrade; Usually decreases spell cooldown. But the spell effects are not that significant early. Upgrade after recommended list usually on few last. * Base health; useless since stage missions wants you to keep perfect base health and if enemy able to break thru your units defense and hit the base then most likely you are lost already. Upgrade this at most last. Upgrading with gold scrolls: At this moment per version 1.1 update, you can only obtain limited scrolls. Money production will take some scrolls from level 21 to max 30 (10 upgrades) and left you behind with 30 gold scrolls. Plan yourself which feature you want to upgrade using gold scrolls. Perhaps in later update, the golds scroll will be available thru mission reward. Options Settings screen Regarding enemy collections: The enemy collection will only show the enemy traits and how many you have defeated. Account transfer Profile Screen Unit Formations Strategy screen Upgrade screen. Materials craft screen is similar, but only for heroes and adds 'plus' levels instead normal levels, using materials instead upgrade XP. Unit Stats You can determine an unit attack speed based on their movespeed as well or simply open the animation. Special move sometime has its own stats different than the normal attack an unit used; number of target it can hit, number of attack hits, damage, effects, etc. Even the attack speed / animation length before the actual attack hit could be different. If special move exists, it may have percentage chance to proc / activate. This is separate with the other skill effect percentage. Example, an unit can have 100% always active anti lethal strike (usually found on tank / meatshield / guardian unit). Otherwise, there is even unit with 2% critical strike chance which strikes all enemies in range Pre-battle Pre-battle screen Battle powerups Battle Screen In-battle interface Pause battle menu